Zero what he does next
by ParalightX
Summary: so if you've watched vampire knight guilty, then you wonder what will zero do? Well heres is my version of what is happening to zero. he meets Silver a vampire hunter who is also a vampire like him.. what will happen?
1. Chapter 1

_**SILVER**_

I walked along the corridor of the old wrecked abandoned building. The wooden tattered floorboards creaked as I took each light step on top of them. I sensed the vile creature was near as the blood he took from another was all over him, making his scent stand out.

How ironic, I was a vampire and yet my immortal life was killing other vampires. That unusual tattoo that was scared on my neck reminded me on why I killed vampires, on why I done this.

The scent got closer. I stopped in my path, listening, sensing. He was very nearby. Filthy vampires were, well you could say level E's were the ugliest. My eyes skimmed from each direction, left, right, left, right they looked. Suddenly, the level E vampire came out from its hiding place.

It stood at the left end of the corridor. It had shagged sand colour thick dreadlocks that grew long down to his back. His pale coloured face stood out from the blood covered stains from the human he had targeted on. His eyes shone a bright red- that you couldn't take your eyes off. He wore a ripped dark blue shirt along with a heavy black coat on top of it. His trousers were torn to shreds that you would think he lived as an orphan all his life. I looked up at his face again, he smirked at me.

My gun was already clicked and loaded waiting for command on when to shoot. The vampire ran up, but not in a graceful way a runner would run, he ran like a murderous creature he was. He had his claws out ready to tear my head off and his fangs showing ready to bite.

I pulled my gun out aiming, but I had miscalculated and he had gotten to me earlier than I expected- he was a fast one I had to admit.

Knocking into me, I managed to swipe his hands away from my head and hold him back from biting, but with grate force, we bashed through two floors of the sinister building.

As we fell he had let go of me by the time we were hitting through the second floor, to take us down to ground level. I didn't think about how much pain I would be in when hitting the floor. I just took aim and fired above me at the falling level E vampire, for a split second there his eyes widened in terror, but they weren't in fear of me, it was at something behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

As I shot the nasty level E dead, it burst into grey droplets of dust. I was caught in the arms of another vampire- who had a lot of rare power in him.

He held me there in his arms as I could feel him stare down at me in amazement. I turned to look up at him.

His soft silky silver hair covered his forehead and down to his eyes. Slithered down to the back of his neck where it stopped growing. His eyes were shining grey, but they had some feeling in them- they were full of sadness and they were alone. But what really caught my eye was he had a tattoo on the side of his neck, exactly like mine.

Suddenly I had a gun against the temple of my head. I looked up at him, into his eyes.

"W-what are you?" he hesitated to ask in such a deep voice full of pain.

"A vampire hunter," I answered him.

"But…but you're a vampire," he said looking like he could have kicked himself for saying it.

"Can I not hate the creatures that done this to me?" I asked.

"Yes, like me," he said. His eyes brightened a little suddenly. He looked as though someone finally got his meaning of this fate we had been put in. He took the gun away from my head and sat me on my feet.

"Silver," I said putting my arm across to my shoulder and bowed.

His fangs stuck out of his mouth as he hesitated for a moment, "Zero," he said giving me a slight nod.

Zero had this dark aura about him, I knew that he wasn't some sort of evil demon vampire monster thing, but he was troubled.

"Shall we get out of this place and go talk? If you like?" I asked awkwardly. Zero didn't seem the type of guy to be around people, or anyone for that matter.

He looked at me, like he was some sort of robot scanning data. He blinked a few times then answered, "Ok,"

*

We walked over into the main street, the part that wasn't busy and went into a little café.

"So, um… would you like anything to drink?" he hesitated to ask me. From what I picked up on Zero was he wasn't shy, but yet, he seemed to hesitate a lot.

"Er, just a glass of water with a sliced lemon in it," I said and he swiftly walked off to the counter.

The café seemed too bright. It was painted with yellow lemon coloured walls and spaced out everywhere was pictures of cupcakes and cakes and all sorts of delish deserts. The round tables were a pale baby blue colour along with lime coloured chairs. Could it be anymore bright and happy?

Zero and I had chosen a corner, one that faced away from most of the view of others. Zero came back with only my cup of water with a sliced lemon in it.

"You not ordering one for yourself?" I asked him,

"No, I don't eat or drink much, apart from the obvious," he said but he kept his face looking downwards onto the table.

"So am I going to hear your little story then?" He asked jumping to what could be the only topic we had left to discuss.


	3. Chapter 3

Is sighed and then started my tragic life story on how I became a vampire and a vampire hunter. "Well I was about sixteen and I met Hiroki Tanaka a pureblood who looked about eighteen-ish but he was really hundreds of years old underneath that perfect beautiful looking vampire skin." I started off with.

I went back to thinking on how he looked. It had been a while now since I had seen him.

"Are you going to continue?" he asked bluntly.

"Yes, so well we met and foolish me thought that he was just an ordinary pretty boy. To begin with he was sort of pompous with me but then as time went on, I think he grew feelings…sounds strange but it's true, so anyways so we fell in love blah blah blah he proposed we got married and then on our honeymoon he decides to tell me he's a pure-blooded vampire, yay."

"Ew, that is quite vile," he said.

"Shut up," I said hitting his arm. "So yeah when he told me I just went into shock and he was like want to live eternity with me? And well I refused but then he said the vows, til death do us part." My chest started to hurt as I thought about that night, the worst of all my nightmares it was. "He wouldn't listen to me, he started going on about that I was confused and I wasn't thinking straight and that we were together and we would be forever. Hiroki didn't bother of what I thought; instead he took control like a pureblood and changed me." I felt disguised with myself mostly then. I had let that monster manipulate me, tie the knot with me and change me, oh it made me wanted to puke.

I started to shake slightly going back through those horrid memories. Zero held my shaking hand in his. His warm hand pulsed through me. It felt so strange, nothing like I had felt before. He had a sort of sympathetic look on his face, Zero feeling something.

I pulled myself together before the tears started to drip out from my eyes. "So after that I wouldn't speak to him, I was like his pet dog, if I didn't behave I would get hit for obedience. It was at least a month before I spoke again, but I think I hurt him, I couldn't tell what he felt anymore. Hiroki would say I miss your voice and that I would forgive him once I had time to see things differently and stuff like that. Rubbish." Anger started to build up in me as I remembered all the abusive hits I got done to me and even the…the…rapes. He sickened me.

"During one day, after paying attention to him after all that time, I had a very rough idea of what his routine would be and I also trained myself to control my powers- I have the power to manipulate people. So when he went out to travel for a business meeting, he had a good few bodyguards and people like that with him, leaving a few other vampires in the house guarding me. I tested my powers out on them and as I was quick, I escaped. I needed to cover my scent, it was difficult but I some how managed it."

"How did you manage to hide your scent from a pureblood?" Zero asked looking very confused at this.

"Well…I had to drink a lot of blood I hate to say but somehow I think having so many different types of blood in me, it mixed with mine and … well…I don't know really, the thing was it worked and he's never found me since," I came to a conclusion eventually.

"And now for the rest of your life vampire hunting," Zero said gazing right past me.

"So you've heard my little tragic life story, what about you?" I asked him. He wasn't getting away that easy.

"That is for me to know and you to find out," he said winking and got up and left.

I just sat there and watched him get up and walk out of the shop. I let him leave. But yet I didn't want him to.


	4. Chapter 4

"Oi, you where do you think your going off to?" I said annoyed at him.

"Anywhere I like," he said and looked at me strangely.

"Well, I'm coming with you," I said.

He kinked his head to the side a little and then smirked to himself.

"What?" I asked getting more annoyed.

"Nothing, you just remind me of someone," he said and carried on walking ahead.

I walked behind Zero at his fast pace in silence.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five minutes had past.

"Are you going to say something? Anything at all" I asked.

He abruptly stopped and swiftly turned around. Unfortunately for me, I didn't know he was going to do this as the next step I took I banged right into him.

My face was squished against his hard muscled chest for a moment then we both flinched back.

His eyes were wide, full of astonishment.

I pulled a strand of my mahogany red hair back out of my face and straightened my top out.

"If you want me to go then just say so," I said childishly.

Zero was the first vampire hunter (that was a vampire himself) I had met. He seemed very intimidating but there was just something about him, something that I could get through to.

He never answered; he only stood there and looked at me with a twinkle in his grey smooth eyes.

"Fine then," I said and turned around and started walking in the opposite direction.

Well that was a waste of time. I could have probably hunted a good few more vampires within that time I wasted.

I sighed to myself.

I had no idea what I was doing with my life. I mean, what could you do? Living for eternity, so I couldn't really settle down somewhere as I didn't age in appearance, I had no home or job…nothing.

I carried on walking down the street, passing the bakers and market stalls- inhaling the smell that I was once attracted to.

I could feel the sun's heat radiate off of my pale smooth skin, burning every piece of it slowly and soon turning painfully.

Suddenly my tattoo started shooting pain up my neck. It felt like it was a huge bruise on my neck and there was someone pressing against it. Every second it was getting closer to erupt.

I fell to my knees with both of my hands covering my neck.

A hand placed itself on top of my shoulder.

I looked up, Zero.

"Come on, we should find some shelter out of the sun," he half smiled and put his other hand out gesturing for me to stand up.

The next shoot of pain forced me to accept his invitation.


	5. Chapter 5

Zero had put his jacket over me, keeping the sun from touching my skin and took me to his…well I don't know what you would call it, but basically his apartment.

It was made up of three rooms; an unused kitchen, a bedroom and a little lounge space and was he living there temporarily.

"How long you been staying here for?" I asked.

"About a month, I've been adjusting since I moved away from Cr-" he cut off his sentence.

"From where?" I asked. I knew I would get his past sooner or later.

"From Cross Academy," I said in defeat.

"Oh, wasn't that the school that was sort of half destroyed because of vampires…" I said trailing off.

"Yes and now I guess you want to know the rest?" he said like he was reading my mind.

"Well if you want to?" I said, imaging a halo circling the tip off my head.

He sighed and then started, "well when I was young my parents were murdered and my brother went off with the Pureblood that killed them."

"Which Pureblood was this?" I asked.

"Shizuka Hio," he said, keeping his head down.

"I got taken to stay with the headmaster of Cross Academy Kaien Cross, who was also an ex vampire hunter and his adoptive daughter Yuuki Cross. In time growing up, Yuuki and I got closer, she was a sister to me and I cared for her a lot," he paused. "She and Kaname Kuran became lovers and there were so many secrets and the biggest one that changed my life was that Yuuki was the daughter of the Kuran's. She had been transformed into a human by her mother who sacrificed herself so that her daughter could have a normal life as a human, being unharmed by Rido Kuran."

I noticed that Zero wasn't really talking about himself; he was talking about Yuuki, a girl which he clearly loved and adored. I wondered if that is why Zero doesn't let anyone in.

"As it turned out, Rido resurrected and came after Yuuki, but Yuuki and I stopped him and killed him. The council had vampires come up to the school and the headmaster used his hunter skills to fight them off. After all the fighting had ended the school was destroyed," he said.

"What about your brother? Did you ever hear from him?" I asked. I was quite surprised I got him to open up and tell me everything.

"Well before Rido Kuran's resurrection I met my twin brother Ichiru and let's just say he ended up dying by one of those Purebloods," I said darkening at the last word.

I had learned enough not to ask anymore questions from Zero. He'd obviously shown he hated vampires and I wouldn't push him any further.

I was tempted to give him a hug but instead I got up and said "I'm going to rest, do you mind if I have the bed?"

"No go ahead," he said but never looked at me.


End file.
